An infant bottle is a bottle including a teat, for drinking directly from it. The infant bottle is designed for allowing any angle of tilt, such that the beverage may exit only through a small hole disposed at the top. Thus, the bottle is sealed everywhere, except for this hole.
The typical baby bottle includes a receptacle having a bottom and a thread at the top thereof. The teat is inserted into a ring having a complementary thread. Thus the teat is pressed between the ring and the receptacle, thus providing a sealed connection.
However, this prior art bottle is disadvantaged in that the receptacle typically requires a long brush for cleaning it. In addition, the bottle is not foldable. As well, preparation of the beverage requires several stages, and the inconveniency is well known.
Disposable bottles are known. However, they are prohibitively expensive.
All the methods described above have not yet provided satisfactory solutions to the problem of quick and convenient preparation of the infant beverage to be contained in the infant bottle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.